


Snippets in Our Lives

by orphan_account



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics), Super Sons (Comics), Superman (Comics)
Genre: Alpha Jonathan Samuel Kent, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Knotting, Large Cock, M/M, Not Beta Read, Omega Damian Wayne, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-18 22:55:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20647037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Jon returns to Damian as a 17 year old. Jon thinks this is a problem, Damian doesn't care and only wants Jon. Watch as our favorite boys grow up and fall deeper in love with one another, a love that one has to question whether is love or just lust and desire to own the other person. But this lust and desire can never be extinguished.*Damian is 15 in this





	Snippets in Our Lives

"Kent what happened to you!?" Green eyes look at blue eyes with such intensity, intensity Jon hadn't seen in Damian. However, there was much sadness hidden behind that gaze.

Jon didn't know what to say, "Damian, I..."

Damian didn't need another cue to realize the situation was too complex to outright explain at the present moment. "It's quite alright Jon, we can slowly discuss this matter at your convenience."

It took a couple days of being together and returning back into their old dynamic before the alpha spoke up about what had happened. The two teens were currently back in their old base of operations. For Damian it had been a few months since he had been in the lair. For Jonathan, it had been seven years.

"Damian there's something else I have to tell you, I'm not sure if it will be appropriate but here goes. Not once while I was there, away from Earth, did I not think of you."

Damian looked at him with a puzzled face. "Jonathan I fail to see the inappropriateness of this."

Jon put a finger to the omega's lips to silence him. "I'm not finished speaking Damian. You see as I grew older I began to realize my feelings for you go beyond friendship. I want you, not just as a friend, but as a mate. I had so many strange thoughts about you, I sometimes worry when I'm with you I won't control my inner alpha."

Damian started to snicker. The alpha's face seemed hurt and the smaller, and now younger, of the two quickly spoke up, "Jon that's ludicrous for two obvious reasons. I could easily defend myself against you, you being a demigod be damned. And second, I would let your inner alpha do whatever it wanted to do to me."

The omega's face blushed not right after, which was followed by his counterpart sporting the same color but even brighter thanks to his face being more pale than Damian.

Jon quickly sputtered out, "Then does this mean that you like me?"

"Tt. Yes, I too have the same thoughts as you Jon, the same lewd thoughts" Damian responded with obvious lust in his voice.

"So we both have the same feelings to each other." Jon rushed to hug his friend, now possible lover, and embraced him like never before. Damian returned the gesture.

They held each other for a while, basking in each other's presence. Blue eyes look down at green eyes and both acknowledged what the other wanted They pressed their mouths against each other. This was uncharted territory for both teenagers. The kiss was awkward, for neither clearly knew what the other was doing. Then Damian began to stick his tongue out. Jon was beginning to the adapt to the situation and opened his mouth, granting access to the omega's invading pink appendage. Jon's tongue met Damian's and both battled for dominance. The alpha could have easily won, but chose to let his omega win. Yes his omega was entitled to whatever he wanted. Damian his only salvation while trapped for those 7 years. Jonathan Kent needed this. This nightmare that had been his life was reverting back to the dream it had been. The kissing continued between the two, even with both teens removing each other's shirts and pants. Both desperately wanted more contact with each other, they needed to feel the bare skin of the other to know this was real. Jon wrapped his almost naked form around his equally skin showing omega, now towering over him by more than a foot. The darker skin youth clinged to his alpha, wanting nothing more than to feel his lover encompass every facet of his being. The kissing between the two stopped when a sudden change occurred. The blue eyed teen was too distracted by the kiss to notice that the darker teen's hand had ventured beyond his underwear to grasp his cock.

Jon with a stutter hastily exclaimed, "What are you doing Damian!" The larger male forcibly removed the invading hand from his enormous cock.

Damian looked at him confused. "What does it look like I'm doing, I'm fulfilling our desires for another. You do like me in this manner, don't you?"

The alpha without missing a beat said, "Yes of course I want you that way, but Damian there's a problem, you are 13, I'm now 17."

Damian responded with his favorite tic and then with an obvious annoyed statement, "We are both consenting teenagers, there is no issue here, now let us continue where we left off."

The boy of steel grabbed the omega's hand, "No Damian, in a year I will be 18, this isn't right, this against the law"

Batman's youngest patience was beginning to run thin for his partner. "Father, Grayson, the others, and I break laws regarding vigilantism, what makes this any worse?"

"That's different."

"How?"

"You are a child!" Jon raised his voice.

The green eyed teen quipped, "Do you kiss all children the same way, Kent?"

Jon gave a sigh. "I'm sorry Damian, we can date, but anything beyond kissing is out of the question."

Damian snickered, "You act as if I will follow that. Let's be clear here, Kent, I want you and I will have you and the same goes for you, I very much intend to become your possession, because I know you feel the same. I know we are true mates. Yes, I thought true mates were just fairy tale nonsense that Mother used to say to me to soothe my shame of being a male omega abomination, but I am beginning to think the stories have some truth to them."

Jon ecstatic that the conversation steered in a different course happily responded with hope, the same hope that has become a drug to Damian, "Really? I'd be happy if you were my true mate Damian but how are we true mates, explain it for me?"

Green met blue. "You said you used me to keep your sanity intacted, correct?"

"Yes that's right." Jon tried to not seem upset recalling that time. 

Damian squirmed at that response, remembering to apologize to Jon for that nasty reminder, after he had his fill of that gigantic Kryptonian cock of course. Damian put such thoughts away and decided to earnestly answer his best friend. "I did the same in the few months I had no idea where you were. Do you have any idea what I felt when you were gone? The sensation was similar to when my clone killed me, I never want to feel that again." 

Jon had absolutely no idea that Damian was that affected by his loss. He knew it would hurt him, but to that extent? "Damian I'm so sorry, I didn't know."

Damian lifted his hand to silence his alpha. "It is alright, but another clue to prove you are my true mate is that my heat which I am not supposed to have thanks to being on suppressants, has just begun." Damian let out the most sinister grin the youngest bearer of Superman Crest had ever seen.

The young alpha noticed faintly the smell of an omega, a wonderful rich aroma that smelled of fresh brewed coffee on a bright Kansas morning. It felt like home. He needed more of this smell. It was radiating off of his possible mate. He wanted to resist, but his lust for Damian was winning out thanks to the smell.

Damian stripped out of the remaining article clothes he had left and began slowly walking to his nervous but obviously aroused alpha. "That's right Jonathan Samuel Kent, you won't deny what we both really want any longer."

**Author's Note:**

> Still need to do more editing, next chapter will have smut.


End file.
